The Adventures of Prongs and Flower
by BLAYNK
Summary: Moments throughout the lives of James Charlus Potter and his daughter Ivy Lily Anna Potter as she grows up.
1. Birth

James Potter smiled sadly down at his wife, their baby girl resting quietly in Lily's limp arms. It was tragic, and he wasn't sure how he was going to live on, but his baby girl needed him. Feeling tears fall down his face he gently lifted his baby from her mother's arms, glancing at the closed eyes and faint smile that Lily had worn before her passing. He felt a hand on his back and sniffed once, turning around to see his best mates.

"You want us to take her for awhile?" Remus asked looking at the sleeping child.

"No, I…I think it'll only make it worse if I…" He resisted the urge to look back at his wife. The peaceful expression that had been caught on her face was still in place. "I think I'll just go sit in the hall."

They followed him out, offering their silent support. The child opened her eyes as tears fell onto her face, revealing the same emerald eyes her mother had. A hand reached up, little fingers making a fist; cooing sounds coming from the baby softly.

"Hello Ivy." James smiled faintly, studying the wrinkly face of his daughter. "You're going to make your mother proud, aren't you?"

"Lord Potter, we need to take her for a check up before you can take her home." The medi-witch told him gently, taking the baby and disappearing down the hall.

"I'm very sorry for your loss Lord Potter. Is there any particular place that you wish to have her body sent?" A medi-wizard asked, standing in front of James with a clipboard clasped to his chest.

"Uh, yeah…" James blinked up at the wizard dazedly.

"I'll need you to fill this paperwork out, take as much time as you need. The birth certificate is also there, please fill it out as well." The wizard handed James the clipboard and walked away.

"Prongs, do you need help with anything?" Sirius asked resting his hand on his best friends arm.

"Go check on Ivy, stay with her." James swallowed and looked up at him friends. "I'll be fine." He started going through the paper work, almost mechanically. Going through the papers for his wife first before moving onto the birth certificate.

Ivy Lily Anna Potter, born at 2:37pm at St. Mungo's. Birth Parents James Charlus Potter and Lily Flower Potter (Nee) Evans.

A wailing cause him to look up, Sirius came through the doors at the end of the hall. Ivy clutched to his chest crying her little eyes out. "Shh, it's okay Iv. Promise, look here's your daddy, you didn't go far." She quieted slightly, before the wailing got louder than before.

"Here." James took her, kissing her forehead and rocking her. "I miss your mommy too, Flower."


	2. Thunder and Lightning

James Charlus Potter gasped for breath as something barrelled into his chest. Groping for his glasses on his side table he looked down as a dark little shape moved in the almost pitch blackness of his room. Settling on his glasses he noticed a roar of thunder break the silence of the night.

"What's wrong Flower?" He asked gently moving his daughter under the blankets where she clinged for dear life to him.

"The lights make scawy shadows. And it goes boom supah loud." She whimpered as a flash of lightning streaked the room full of light.

"It's okay, I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of now." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms tightly around her small shivering frame. "Did you know, your mother used to be afraid of the thunder and lightning too, but she always tried to face her fear? She used to make me get up with her in the middle of the night and dance outside with her."

"Will-ly?" Sniffles broke through her speech as she relaxed into his hold. "Was my mommy scared of shadows too?"

"Sometimes, but it's not the type of shadows you see. She was scared of some people she used to know, and if you got placed with a relative of hers if we both had ever died." He brushed her inky black curls out of her face, smoothing the tears across her cheeks.

"Why? Is they bad people?" She dug her nose into his neck, tiny arms still clutching at his bare chest. Cold little toes pressing into his abdomen.

"I'm not sure." He sighed. "Go to sleep, Moony's coming in the morning to watch you for the day. We don't want you to be all grouchy for him."

"M'kay. I love you Daddy."

"Love you too Flower."


End file.
